Calling me, calling you
by CryssieM
Summary: A temporary truce between Jack and Tru leads to shocking revelations. How does Tru cope with her father’s secret? What if she should choose between her Dad and Jack? Will she help Jack, putting her grudge aside? What consequences will there be?  T
1. Chapter 1

**Calling Me, Calling You**

Written by Cryssie M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters. Tru Calling belongs to Fox – and shame on them for having cancelled this awesome show. Only the idea of this fic is mine.

**Rating:** K+

**Timeline:** A few months after the last episode.

**Spoilers**: Actually all episodes with Tru and Jack, but mostly "Daddy's Girl", "D.O.A.", "Two Weddings and a Funeral", "'T was a Night Before Christmas... Again".

**Summary:** A temporary truce between Jack and Tru leads to shocking revelations. How does Tru cope with her father's secret? What if she should choose between her Dad and Jack? Will she help Jack, putting her grudge aside? What consequences will there be?

**Author notes:** This is my very first Tru Calling fic. Blame the fellow Tru/Jack fic authors and the re-runs of the show for this piece. :)  
Thanks a lot to cherrygirl (Lara) for betareading and encouraging! you rock, honey! xxx

* * *

"So here we are again. Where everything had started," Jack noted with a smile as she sat down next to him in the bar, in which they had shared their secrets many months earlier. 

"Where you lied to me about your calling... Save the small talk, Jack. What do you want?" Tru asked impatiently and unimpressed. "Why did you call me here?"

"C'mon Tru, relax a bit. You're too tense. That's not the real you."

She frowned. "You don't know the real me, and you never will."

"Pretending to hate me takes too much of your energy," he claimed, furrowing his brow. "It will wear you completely out."

"I'm not pretending anything," she retorted. "I do hate you."

Jack laughed, and took a large sip of his drink. When he put down the glass, the spark of amusement lit up in his eyes again.

"You don't," he stated, then lowering his voice, leant closer to the brunette. "And deep down you know it."

She flinched, yet she couldn't break away from his look.

"If you hated me," Jack continued, absolutely self-confident, "you wouldn't have asked for my help, and invited me to Christmas Eve."

Tru wanted to snap at him, say he was wrong, but nothing came out.

"We might be in the opposite corner of the ring, but that doesn't mean we couldn't be friends."

"You're out of your mind!! We will never be friends. There are plenty reasons... You're Death, you killed Luc..."

_... and we could be much more than that... _

"Tru, Tru, these made-up reasons are getting boring now," he sighed. "Can't you come up with anything else? Something I haven't heard yet?" he tilted his head, while his trademark smile was playing in the corner of his mouth.

"Screw you, Jack," she spat out, and jumped on her feet, "I don't have time for your games and stupid fantasies. If that's all you called me here for, I don't want to waste my time here with you."

"It's not a rewind day, so why can't we make a temporary truce, and act like normal people?"

"If I wanted to spend my time with someone, it is definitely not with an enemy."

Jack gulped down the last drops of his drink, and hopped off the stool. "Good," he said with satisfaction. Grinning widely, he looked at her expectantly, "so where are we going?"

His easiness took her off guard. He was not someone who accepted defeat. Not in their battle, nor now. Though he never showed the rage when he lost, she knew he promised himself that next time it would be him who would celebrate victory.

He was damn insolent, pushing her to give into this crazy idea, but his look always helped him to charm and persuade people to his advantage.

Tru eyed him cautiously.

"There's no trick, Tru," he answered her doubts. "I'm unarmed, no second thoughts. I just want a normal day."

_Even Death needs a vacation._

"Why me?" her eyes narrowed.

"Should I pick Harrison?" he laughed. "I'm not sure you'd like that. Not to mention that we have much in common."

"The only thing we have in common is this battle between you and me."

_... Battles can be sweet too..._

"We'll see. Give me a chance," he asked with a tiny smile.

"I"ll regret this," she noted with an inaudible sigh. "I know I'll regret this."

* * *

The weather was awesome – azure-blue sky, golden sun, cool breeze, everything that a perfect day required. A nice day for Life and Death make a truce. Though Tru wasn't thrilled by the idea of hanging out with Jack, she gave into his suggestion of taking advantage of being free from their callings now, forget about belonging in two different worlds, and act like normal people. 

"I used to love fun-fairs when I was a kid," Jack said as they entered the city's theme park on the beach. He came up with the idea to take a trip to this amusement park and Tru didn't reject it. She didn't know the last time she had been here only for fun. Last time she had stepped onto this path, she had been on duty; she had had a life to save. And how ironic, Jack had been with her. Not "with" her actually, but rather against her_. Or...?_ It was complicated. Well, he had saved her from a bullet…

"Let me guess, your favourite was the horror-chamber, huh?" she sneered, flashing a grin at him.

"Tsk, tsk, Tru. Why do you always think the worst of me?"

"Maybe because you're Death?"

"Maybe because you're hopelessly cynical?" he retorted.

She gave him a go-to-hell grin.

"Good," he noted contently. "So let the fun begin!"

* * *

Tru couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. Visiting almost all the attractions of the park, she lost herself in the amusements that it offered. She enjoyed every minute; however her companion wasn't the dream-partner. Anyway, now she could be free of worrying about what her counterpart might do to counter her plans. He was here beside her, engulfed in the thrill of the rides, definitely not caring about any masterplan. She hadn't trust him at first, but after the next two rounds, her caution diminished, and she let herself give in to the fun. 

Jack liked this new Tru Davies - not as if the other one hadn't appealed him. He liked competing with her, curiously watching how she moved her figures on the big chess-board of the day. She was smart and strong. She was brave and adamant. And of course, she was beautiful. He admired her gorgeous brown locks cascading down on her shoulders, and the chocolate pools of her eyes brightening with confidence. Having joined the team of the morgue, he had to admit that there was an attractive opponent on the other side. This Tru Davies, sitting next to him in the car of the roller-coaster, was very similar to the one he had worked with, when his true identity hadn't been uncovered yet.

They screamed together as the cars rocketed down from the top-tracks, and gathered their breath as the car coasted up the hills. The gush of the wind played with her hair, and the locks arbitrarily flapped in his face now and then, tickling his neck. Both of them forgot about the battle between them, and enjoyed the moment, feeling normal again.

"It was... wow..." she was panting as they got out of the carriage. Jack reached a hand to help her onto the stable ground, and she wasn't aware of accepting it without a snap.

"Yeah..." he shared her enthusiasm. "I think I could use a drink now," he looked at her suggestively.

"Good idea. I'm drained."

They bought some soda at the next stall, and sat down at a table under an umbrella.

"Remember?" Jack held up his soda can.

"When you flippantly drank my soda, already thinking you were part of the team?" she smiled nostalgically. "How could I forget?"

He chuckled. "So it was a memorable first encounter."

"Definitely. I immediately knew that I wouldn't like you. "

"Thanks," he flashed her a sneery smile.

"Anytime," she returned.

They both were sipping their sodas, and then Jack broke the silence. "How's school?"

Tru almost spit her drink out in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I just was wondering about how you were doing in school," he said.

"Why does it interest you? We're not friends," she asked in confusion.

"We could be. At least for this afternoon," he suggested. "Also, we should talk about something while we're here, don't ya think?"

"Right, but you don't force me to talk about anything I don't want."

"Deal."

* * *

"Seems we got a day off. No calls today," Jack noted easily and satisfied, as they walked in the street, back from the fun-fair. Darkness descended upon the city, and the lights lit up with silverish sparks.

"The day isn't over yet," Tru pointed out.

"Why do you have to be so damn pessimistic?" he scolded her playfully.

"I'm just reasonable," she countered with a mocking smile.

"I like it much better when you don't care about your calling, – just like this afternoon. You're good company if you don't stick to your guns."

"Well, you're more tolerable when you are not acting as the ambassador of fate," she remarked.

"Thank you," he playfully bowed with a big smile, and she couldn't help but chuckle. "You know, we might do this again sometime."

She looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

"What?" she stopped to face him. "Are you suggesting...?"

"Why not?" he smirked. "We both enjoyed this day, didn't we? Why couldn't we take a break sometimes from the everyday issues, and have fun together?"

"You're crazy. I admit this day was great, but it doesn't mean that anything changed between us, and I want to hang out with you. We're enemies, remember?"

"C'mon, Tru, take it easy! I didn't say this day has made me change my mind, and I'll join your side, but it seems like we get along well with each other when we're off-duty. So why wouldn't we make the best of that?"

She let out a snorted laugh. "It's nonsense. Why would I choose you of all people to spend my free time with?"

He stepped closer to her, his face inches from hers.

"'Cause we share something. I understand you like no one else. Nobody knows how you feel, except me," he claimed low-key, his eyes locking hers. "And I know why you run away unexpectedly."

_Good point._ People could hardly accept how or why she always left so suddenly, and she always had to make excuses. But not to him. He knew what it felt. He knew his duty.

She saw honesty brightening in his wonderful blue eyes.

"I was so thrilled to learn you relived days too, happy to be not alone with this... Why can't you be on my side?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Tru. But you know every force has to have its equal and opposite force. And fate sent me to be yours."

She pouted, and resumed walking. "I hate fate."

"Does it mean you like me a bit?" he smirked.

"No," she grinned. "It means I hate fighting."

"You would never say that out loud, huh?"

"What?"

"That you like me a little."

She stopped again. "It's getting late, I need to go home. Who knows what I have to face tomorrow."

He grinned at the fact that she had changed topic, avoiding answering his question. "It's not even 8. The night is still young."

"For me, it's late enough. It's been a long day."

"C'mon, Tru! Let yourself be taken by the flow. Enjoy life!" his eyes were brightening assuringly. "Seize every moment – I thought you already learned about that."

"Another speech?" she wrinkled her nose.

"Well, I might hold a lecture about the issue..." he grinned.

"No," she rejected, "I've had enough of that for today."

He laughed. "Okay then," he took her arm with a smirk, "our truce is still on, so why not have some more fun?"

His attitude was irresistible, and Tru had enjoyed the carefree freedom of this day too much to protest.

He considered her silence as an agreement. "Good girl." The content smirk was still plastered on his face.

* * *

**Author note:** so that was the first piece. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The song I used at the end of this chapter is "Sleep Together" by Garbage. A great T/J song, I think. :)

* * *

"Hey Jack," the barman flashed him a wide, welcoming smile as they stopped at the counter. "Long time no see."

"I've been busy."

The barman nodded. "I'm sure you had your reasons," he glanced at Tru, and then winked at Jack with a knowing smirk.

"Bernie, this is Tru – she's a ... " he looked at her, wondering how to label her, then averted his look back to Bernie. "Business-partner."

"I see," the barman smiled, and shook hands with her. "Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy your time here. If you need anything just ask. Jack is kinda like the VIP guest here."

She smiled politely. "Thanks."

"So what would you like, Jack? The usual?"

"Yes."

"And for the lady?"

"The same for her too," Jack interjected before Tru could reply.

She shot him a disapproving look, but he just smiled.

"You're gonna like it," he reassured her.

A few minutes later they were sitting in a booth, with their drinks on the table.

"It's good, " Tru stated after the first sip of the deep-red liquid, "What is it?"

"A cocktail called Spring Punch – raspberry and blackberry mixed with vodka."

"I thought you were a beer or whiskey person."

"Remember the bar where we shared our secrets and played darts? I drank cocktail with you there, too."

She thought back, and realized he was right. Strange what he remembered.

"For the truce," he toasted.

"For the new day," she countered with a smile.

He smirked, and clinked his glass to hers.

"So this is where you hang out after your victory days," she noted.

"Victory has nothing to do with it. I come here whenever I feel like it. To celebrate, forget, anything. People here see me just as a guy, and not fate's ambassador, or Death as you kindly call me."

She wasn't sure if it was the lights, but she saw some sad spark in his blue eyes. _Damn if he didn't have this mission he had, they could get along well. He's a nice guy, they could be friends, too. Or maybe even more...?_

"Jack..." she sighed.

"Let's not talk about that again," he asked. "We're here to have fun, right?"

She nodded concedingly.

"How about a dance?" he emerged from the booth as a cool party song followed. "You're not allowed to say no," he added with his trademark grin, which Tru found irresistable, so she couldn't refuse his offer. With a broad smile on her face, she joined him, and they found themselves on the dance floor almost immediately.

Tru didn't remember the last time she danced disco. It felt like being in high school again. The music dragged her away, engulfing her, so she didn't care about anything, just moved to the rhythm. Jack enjoyed seeing her so free and relaxed. It was a secret side of her that he hadn't experienced yet, but definitely would have liked to see more of.

The speedy party song was followed by a slower melody, and Jack automatically pulled her close, sliding his arm around her waist.

Tru's eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he smiled calmly.

His easy manner annoyed her. She wanted to break out of his hold, snap at him, or just give him some witty, sneery remark, reminding them who they were, but her body didn't obey. The athmosphere, and his different attitude had an affect on her that she couldn't deny.

_She was dancing with Jack Harper, her enemy – _this was insane. Her hand in his, his arm around her waist, their bodies so dangerously close... – this was a new experience. _Yet it felt so good._

She should have done this with Luc or Jensen, not with him. _What's wrong with you, Tru?? This guy killed your lover! And you spent the day with him, chatting and laughing, and now you're dancing with him, letting him embrace you... This isn't you! This is not right!_

She was stunned and confused, couldn't utter a word.

"Relax," he whispered into her ear, pulling her even closer, so that their bodies touched. "Let me lead you."

His soothing voice made her tension lessen. She couldn't explain the reason, but she felt safe in his arms, and suddenly forgot all of her worries. Just like that. It was almost eerily magical.

They were swaying to the music, neither of them saying a word.

Jack didn't remember the last time he felt so good with anyone. None of the girls he had met made him forget about the world like Tru did. Ironic, as she was his opponent. Maybe that was the reason after all – they shared something, even if they stood on opposite ends. With her, he didn't have to play hide-and-seek, and pretend he was something he wasn't. She knew him better than anyone – although she might not like what she saw.

The song ended, and puzzled, Tru broke away from his embrace. "I...I have to go to the bathroom," she stuttered slowly.

"Okay, I'll be back to our table," Jack said, noticing her uneasiness. He knew very well what bothered her. Something changed between them this afternoon. And she must have not liked it.

* * *

Tru was searching her features in the bathroom's mirror. Her brown eyes stared back at her, asking for help. _What is going on?_

_What am I doing_, she questioned her reflection.

She sighed.

_Tru, get yourself together, and act rational. What you're doing is not right. He can't be your friend, you're two worlds apart. You can't hang out with him. Remember, he's your enemy; his duty is to kill people._ The image of Luc in the coffin flashed through her mind, then another of a moment of her and Jack sitting on the rollercoaster laughing this afternoon. Two different images, two totally opposite feelings. Past and present. Sadness and fun. And the two didn't agree with each other. _You can't forget those memories just for a pretty smile. Jack is like a chameleon, who knows if he's fooling you right now as well? Don't fall for it!_

* * *

"I already thought that you had hopped off," Jack noted when she got back. 

"You aren't far from the truth, because that's what I'm doing," she replied, and turned to leave. Her determined, cold voice sent chills up his spine. But no matter how she tried to be the old Tru again, under the surface he could see the girl he had danced with, and how these two selves were battling in her. He liked the snappy Tru Davies, yet wouldn't have minded if the softer one had prevailed.

"Okay with me," he took a last sip of his drink, and followed her.

"No, I'm going alone now," she declared. "I've had enough of your company for today."

"Ouch, that hurts," he said, as caught up with her outside. It was raining heavily. "I had the feeling that you had fun today."

"It could have been worse," she shrugged.

Not caring about the downpour, he grabbed her arm, and made her face him.

"I see what you're attempting to do to me," Jack looked into her eyes, smirking, "but all your efforts are in vain. We both know the truth."

Her big eyes stared at him innocently. She didn't expect him to make her face the reality.

He laughed at her stunned expression. "You thought you could fool me? We're too much alike, that would never work."

They both were almost completely soaked by now. The raindrops rolled down past their cheeks.

"Actually, you know what I think?" he continued, teasing her. Her behaviour amused him. "That you enjoyed my company more than you ever thought, and it scares you. You'd rather lie, because you don't want to admit the truth."

_Damn, Jack, how can you see through me so much?_

"You're insane," she shrugged his hand off, and walked on.

He laughed. "You're so sexy when you're angry."

"Go to hell," she muttered, though his remark awoke the butterflies in her stomach..

"I meant it," he shouted after her, but she didn't stop.

He grimaced, and looked around for a cab. Luck was with him because the yellow car approached him within seconds. He hailed it, and got in.

* * *

Tru couldn't get Jack's last words out of her head. _I meant it._ She wished it was just a joke, but as she knew him, she had to concede that he really had meant it. And it wasn't good news. 

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when a car stopped beside her. She realized who it was as the familiar voice called her name.

"Hey Tru, want a lift?"

She turned her head toward the voice, just to see Jack smiling at her from inside of a taxi.

_Hell, why is that I can't get rid of him_, she sighed.

"C'mon, you don't want to get completely soaked while you get home, do you?" he nudged her, seeing her pondering his question.

"He's right, Miss," the driver chimed in, "this weather is dangerous for your health."

_Great, what's this, a conspiracy?_ On the other hand, they had the point. Truth to be told, she wasn't too keen on walking home in such a downpour. Sighing, she walked to the cab. Jack grinned in satisfaction, and opened the door for her.

"Thanks," she reluctantly muttered, climbing in next to him.

"No problem, we live almost in the same building after all."

* * *

After about 15 minute ride, they ended up in Jack's apartment. When he had offered a cup of hot coffee, no matter how much she disliked the thought of spending more time with him, she couldn't help but accept his generous offer. 

So having discarded her wet jacket and shoes, she now sat in his living room, cuddling a cushion in her lap. Looking around, her glance froze on a framed picture on one of the shelves. She got up, and walked over to see the picture. It was a photo of Jack embracing a brown-haired girl, both of them having a broad, happy smile on their faces. Tru gulped. She hadn't seen Jack smiling like that. It was so different from him now. Maybe he had a hint of that smile this afternoon, but nothing like that.

She got startled when Jack entered the room, bringing in their coffees on a tray. He had changed his wet clothes, and now he had a pair of torn jeans and a gray t-shirt on.

"I see you've found it," he noted bittersweetly, referring to the picture, while placing the tray on the coffee table.

"I've just..." she was about to explain her curiousity, but he cut her off.

"It's okay. I don't need to hide anything," he sat down onto the couch, and began stirring his coffee.

Tru joined him, enjoying the warm feeling of the cup in her hands.

"She's beautiful," she stated in the silence.

"Yes," he sighed with sorrow in his voice, averting his look to the photo. "She was."

_Was_? Tru suspected that she entered a topic that brought him pain. That girl must have meant a lot to him. She wanted to know more about her, but didn't dare to ask.

"Until the cancer ruined her beauty and she went on to suffer terribly," he added quietly.

That was when it dawned on Tru: _she was his sister_! She remembered him having mentioned her during one of their first talks. The girl had died years ago.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But she doesn't suffer anymore."

"That's it," he turned his look at her. "See? That's what I've been trying to explain to you all along. And now you said it yourself. Death can be a release. There are people who shouldn't be 'saved', because prolonging their lives only means prolonging their battle with death."

Tru had to admit, she really trapped herself in an uneasy predicament. There were aspects that verified his theory.

"My sister always reminds me of that, and she keeps me believing in my mission," he said, as he sipped his coffee.

Now Tru got another glimpse of his motives, and could understand him better. On the other hand this revelation made her a bit anxious concerning their future-battles – _how will she fight him with the same determination?_ It was said that the more you knew about your enemy, the better you could fight them, so you had the greater chance of victory. But in this case, Tru felt that knowing more about Jack actually would just aggravate her.

The rain hit the window heavily, and Tru was glad she wasn't outside now. She took a large sip of the hot coffee, which warmed up her whole body.

"I'd better go now," she put the cup onto the tray, and stood up. If she had stayed longer, she would just have to see more of him, which would have made her situation even more difficult.

"You can have my couch for the night if you want."

She jerked up her head at the unexpected offer. _What?_

"What are you doing? Trying to seduce me?" she tilted her head suspiciously.

He chuckled. "You're paranoid. I'm just thoughtful, and don't want you to get a nasty cold in this weather. Competing with someone who is sick, is boring. Too easy," he shrugged.

"Thanks for caring," she sneered. "But I beat you even if I had the flu."

"We'll see," he grinned.

She turned to leave the room, but Jack grabbed her arm, and made her stop.

"I was right, wasn't I?" he looked into her eyes.

She gave him an inquiring glance, not knowing what was he referring to.

"You liked my company today, didn't you?" the smug smile played in the corner of his mouth.

"I'd rather say you weren't as annoying an asshole as usual," she grinned.

"Would your world collapse if you admitted it?"

"There's nothing to admit."

"You're the most stubborn girl I have ever met," he claimed. "But I like challenges," he raised a brow with a smile.

"You can do whatever you want, my opinion about you will never change."

He didn't reply, which surprised her. She was prepared for another witty remark, but she got only a long stare instead.

"What's it now?" she frowned.

"Have I already mentioned that you're damn sexy when you're angry?" he smirked, touching her wet locks. "And soaked."

"Jack?!" she reprimanded, and took a step back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You keep saying that over and over and over again," he sighed.."It doesn't bore you?" he caressed her wet hair, while his other hand slid around her waist.

She couldn't avoid his look. His amazing blue eyes locked within hers, and she felt the magic falling over her all over again.

"Let me go," she intended to sound furious, but it came out sounding more like a plea.

"Answer me," he demanded quietly, searching her brown orbs.

"Go to hell!" she snapped, wanting to break free of his hold.

He smirked, not taking his eyes off of her.

"I'm patient," he whispered, and brushed his lips on hers.

His move startled her, she couldn't even flinch in shock.

His kiss was hard and fierce. Her senses got filled with his presence immediately – the world seemed to fade in that very moment. He had the power to distract her. And he happened to know how to use it. _Jack Harper was dangerous – and not only during their fight on those rewind days._

He acted on instinct, in the heat of the moment. Not only did he want to annoy her by doing something unexpected, but he was drawn to her by some invisible force. Her wet hair framing her beautiful face turned him on. _She was damn sexy._

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't resist. She was too alluring and convenient. He craved her kiss. And her resistance was just fuel on burning fire.

Tru had never thought this would happen. _Jack Harper was kissing her. That was insane!! And she was more insane to let him, instead of slapping him right there._ For she didn't do that. She knew she should have, but...

She was gasping heavily as she finally broke away from him. His sparkling eyes immediately met her glare. He suspected she wasn't much delighted at the turn of the events, so her reaction didn't surprise him. He was prepared for her extreme fury, and he was quite astonished when it failed to come.

The only sound in the room, apart from the rain hitting the windows, was their ragged breaths.

Tru could hear her heart throbbing in her ears, and the voice in her mind claiming what she was about to do was more than insane. _She hadn't been kissed with such fervor for a long time. Not even Luc had kissed her like this._ Jack's kiss was strong, powerful, and impied intoxicating danger. This combination enticed ad excied her. She knew it was wrong and forbidden to think of him like this, but his kiss had awoken her desires– she had been longing for someone to care about her like this for too long. And she couldn't just act like nothing had happened.

Because it had happened. He had kissed her. And she had kissed him.

Jack was pleasantly surprised when she covered his mouth with hers in a likewise passionate kiss, her arms snaking around his neck. His fingers roamed through her hair, enjoying the feeling of her wet locks.

Two elemental forces met in their union, generating unimaginable heat and never known passion. This battle between life and fate ended with a draw, a sweet surrender.

"_The emptiness, the crazyness_

_Satisfy this hungriness_

_Darling, how would it feel?_

_If we sleep together_

_Will you like me better?_

_If we come together_

_We'll go down forever_

_If we sleep together_

_Will I like you better?_

_If we come together_

_Prove it now or never"_

* * *

**AN: SAAF-Y and cherrygurl,** thank you very much for the reviews. Hope you liked this chappie too. _  
_


End file.
